Cold confessions
by katiekatXkitkat
Summary: so the title is called cold confessions yes, but these are just all YOUR Favorite shippings confessing to each other about love! I have to thank Stocky-parker-dog for helping me with this so yea...ENJOY!


**Hi everyone!its Katie! and this is my third fanfic and i think i'm getting better? so yea.I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO POKEMON!**

* * *

cold confession

**ikarishipping**

Dawn and paul were walking together at the park.

well...actually Dawn was dragging paul to the didn't want to be here seen with Dawn But, the girl just walked in the door explaining her plans to Reggie when

Reggie decided to have Paul go too. So there he was.

"Paul, come on, i mean going to the park with me isn't that bad, right?" Dawn smiled at Paul.

"I'd rather watch Ash eat the world then be seen at the park with you."

Dawn laughed."Thanks for the compliment paul."She said very sarcastically

"Hn" Paul grunted.

When they reached the park Paul watched Dawn run off without him and sitting down on a bench eating a triple banana split with five scoops of ice cream, hot fudge, A LOT of whipped cream, pocky sticks, wafers, and cherries.

"Day, your going to get fat if you eat all that."

Dawn glared at Paul because of her little nickname but, then smirked.

She took one of the pocky sticks and shoved in Paul's mouth also putting it in between her mouth.

"you're gonna play the pocky game with me as punishment."

Dawn thought that the pocky game was great because paul didn't like sappy stuff with romance, plus she at least wanted one kiss from her crush.

Paul's eyes widened but smirked,he thought it was time to show his crush how much he liked her so took this as an opportunity to say

"Daisuki"*

Paul ate the whole pocky stick and kissed Dawn.

When he broke away he smirked at Dawn's expression.

Her eyes were wide, her mouth was open, and her cheeks were so red it could rival all of Drew's roses he ever gave to May.

"Later day!" with that Paul walked away.

Dawn realized what was happening Dawn jumped out of her seat and called after Paul

" I LOVE YOU TOO!"

**contestshipping**

May sat in front of the piano and started playing and singing Aishiteru Banzai (Its from the anime Love live sang by Maki Nishikino if you want to be specific the youtuber is AkikoXi)).

Drew was listening to her play outside of the room also recording it.

When she was finished, Drew stopped recording and left a rose on the floor.

May went outside and saw the rose she picked it up and looked at it, she already knew where it was from.

May went outside and took her iphone out and searched up "the meaning of flowers".

she saw the meaning of roses and May smiled.

"_Exactly what i thought"_

She went up to Drew who was training with Roserade and Absol.

Before she did that May released HER Roserade which she caught in Sinnoh.

Drew raised an eyebrow when he saw another roserade coming up to him.

"Rose Roserade"

May came to Roserade bent down and smiled at her.

"Thanks Roserade."

Roserade just rolled her eyes and shove one of her hands in her face.

"mmf"

When she took her hand out May's face was covered in pollen.

Roserade was laughing and added a petal dance to her face.

May's face was now covered in pollen AND petals.

May glared at Roserade.

"That is the last time i let you out!"

With that she returned Roserade and cleaned her face when she looked up she saw Drew with his eyebrows raised.

"You have a Roserade?"

May suddenly found dirt the most interesting thing to look at.

"Um, yea i got from sinnoh as a Budew and when it evolved into Roselia i trained her some more and then gave her a shiny stone."

Drew nodded.

"I came here because i wanted you to know that i love you too."

"What?"

Drew was now shocked but then pulled her in for a kiss.

When they broke apart he bent down close to her ear and whispered

"It's about time i got through, oh and i will post your performance on youtube."

May went red.

"You wouldn't dare."

Drew smirked."Try me."

With that Drew took off running with May hot on his trail.

**leafgreenshipping**

"Leafy?" Gary whined.

"Yes Gary?"

"I'm bored."

Leaf sighed.

she had been typing up a report when Gary walked in and claimed he was bored.

"I told you just play outside or get a date with a girl you don't have to sit here and watch me doing my report."

Gary honestly needed Leaf to go to the park with him but, all she wanted to do was her report.

"I need you to come outside and i don't have a date with a girl."

Honestly Leaf was getting tired of all of his whining so she closed the lid of the laptop and looked at Gary.

"Okay you got my full attention now what do you want thats so important to distract me from something that's very important."

"Leaf, I love you."

"Yeah , i believe you"

"For real."

Leaf took a deep breath and looked at his eyes, she was shocked to see so much love and care.

"You're not joking."

"Yep."

"Well then i love you too."

Gary smiled and gave Leaf the best kiss ever.

When they broke Leaf said

"You know, my report was about romance right?"

"Nope."Came the reply

**Pokeshipping**

Misty was in the cerulean gym when a challenger came by and wanted to battle.

By the end of the battle the boy won with his pikachu.

"Here's your cascade badge."

"I don't want a badge."

"Why'd you come then!"

Misty had her hand on her mallet.

A few weeks ago there was a review on gym leaders all over the regions and Misty's review was telling trainers to watch out for the 'mallet of doom'.

The boy revealed himself.

"I came to see you and tell you that i love you Misty."

Redness took over her face.  
"W-What?"

" i need to spell it out?" Ash smiled,obviously happy with himself.

"U-Um A-Ash i l-love you t-too."Misty stuttered.

Ash grinned and kissed her cheek.

Suddenly they heard clapping.

"i am like, so, like happy for you misty" Violet said.

"Yea like, i thought that you like would never get a boyfriend"Lily said.

Daisy didn't say anything but just ran and hugged her sister.

Misty smiled.

"_This is the best day ever!"_

She thought.

* * *

**Do you like it?If you do then please review! And i got to thank Stocky-parker-dog for giving me some help on writing so check her out she is an amazing author!Byeee!**


End file.
